"The Spirit Society"
What is The Spirit Society? The Spirit Society is a fiction series I'm going to write, based off if the Native American spirit animal belief, though I mixed it up a bit. When people in the Spirit or Demon Society turn 16, their Spirit or Demon awaken and they gain a Mark, signifying their Spirit or Demon, and after training they can then use powers from their spirit animal or transform into their spirit animal. For example, the powers of the Butterfly include flying and being able to control anyone who isn't in love (because of the Butterfly's beauty). Characters Forms Recently, when I told my friends in RL, they started asking me whether they could be represented in the book. These forms are free for anyone who wants to be mentioned in the story, significantly or not. Significant Mention Form Name: ' '''Spirit/Demon: ' '''Mark: Personality: Appearance: ''' '''Anything mentionable about the character?: Other: ' Insignificant Mention Form '''Name: ' 'Spirit/Demon: ' 'Mark: ' 'Other: ' Ideas At the moment, I'm having trouble thinking of little twists in the plot. If you'd like, suggest ideas in the comments below. That's all for this section. Sneak Peak Thought you'd enjoy this. The first two chapters, will probably be changed over time. Chapter 1' Usually, being kidnapped in the middle of the night by a 18 yr. old is a bad thing. But when I was kidnapped, it was the best, and worst moment of my life. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Sungbird, 16 yr. old, senior at Bellville High. Call me Liz. This story starts off on my 16th birthday, when something very strange happened to me in the morning... ₪ ''Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! ''screamed my alarm clock. I groaned and opened my eyes, slamming my fist on top of the old thing. Sitting up, I slowly took in my surroundings, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. My room is really small, only large enough for a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. The walls were plastered with so many animal posters that you could barely see the turqoise paint underneath. Clothes and papers covered the floor, and my shoes were spilling out of my closet. In other words, my room was a mess. I swung out of bed and got dressed unhurriedly, wondering what torture school would put me through that day. Don't get me wrong, I love being smart and skipping grades. I just hate the work that goes with it. When I was finished I trudged out of my room and down the hall, barely being able to dodge my three brothers as they came flying past. "Idiots," I said, and, not being a morning person, I turned and gave my brothers and very rude gesture in the direction they went. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, then grabbed my brush and looked straight into the mirror. I gave a little yelp of surprise and stepped back, looking at the reflection before me. All of my features were... sharper, somehow. Everything had a sharp angle attached, it seemed. My canines had grown longer and sharper than I remembered, but the most significant difference was my hair. Normally, it was very long and straight, and was a light hazel color. But now it had a long streak of white in the front, which stood out like a sore thumb. Not only that, but it was glittering and sparkling like it was covered in glitter! I leaned forward to get a closer look, and suddenly the shining started to fade until it completely disappeared. I was examining my reflection when my mom's voice suddenly started me out of my daze. "Liz? Are you OK?" "Fine, besides for the fact that I grew old overnight," I answered, turning and unlocked the door, where my mom was standing, waiting for me. My mom is a short lady, barely reaching the bottom of my chin, with dark brown hair. She has blue and gray eyes, and my eyes are actually the exact copy of hers. Mom looked at me for a moment, then said the strangest thing ever. "You've been Awoken." I stared at her for a moments, then asked, bewildered, "What?" "Nothing important. You better hurry up, the bus will be here in a few minutes." Mom turned and walked off, and I stared at her retreating figure for a moment until what she said fully sunk in. When it did, I was suddenly wide awake and rushing around the house for my things. Five minutes later, I was boarding the bus, already off in my own world. I sat down in an empty seat near the middle of the bus and sat down, loosing myself in my daydreams. '''Going to finish later, don't worry! '